moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor Swift1717
Taylor Swift1717 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 23 (Cool MovieStar). About Taylor Swift1717 likes to be funny. She loves to make movies, have parties, talk with friends and shop. She's always looking on the bright side. She used to be a Porter when she first started, but now she knows that Team Pump isn't the smartest choice. She thinks Pump "has been at the top for far too long. Why do we support her? There are so many other stars that are fashionable, have good movies, and other things like her. Why don't we support them instead?". She is a Potter, but never puts it on her status. She almost always has the "happy" face on her status. Taylor thinks Icy Cold88, Sammiekatt, and Rapunza #1 Fan are some of her oldest friends and she started in June 2013. Swift will not answer you if you ask for a "wishy". One time, she worked so hard on an artbook about this, but it wouldn't save. Only sometimes she'll answer, and when she does, it must be for a good reason. Taylor is almost too worried about getting scammed, so she never rare trades. But she is looking for a Black Stars Tattoo to trade with her white one. Usual Appearance and Style Taylor Swift1717 has dark red and light orange eyes, freckles, and dark purple lips. Her skin is white. The idea came from her friend Ironmaidenn. Most of her is black with another color in it though she wears lot of different colored hairs such as dark brown, brown, dark blue, red, and blond. She used to always wear her Aries mark, but its been replaced with her rare stars tattoo or Barb Wire. She also wears a fake heart tattoo (she has three different colors), fake mom tattoo sometimes (matches her eye colors), and a fake mermaid tattoo sometimes. Her favorite of them all is the Mermaid Fake Tattoo. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks Taylor Swift1717 doesn't have many artbooks because she is afraid of the click the StarCoin and Diamond thing, or not save. She experiences a lot of unsaved artbooks. She likes to look at other people's artbooks more than making them. Shatter Me got over 100 loves and she is very happy about that. She does NOT like it when users use the artbook cheat to keep their artbook at the top. She made an artbook advertising HarryJamesPotter's artbook about it. Her artbook, At Disneyland, got 9 loves and that is the most loves she's gotten in weeks, even though she made the artbook weeks ago. Movies Taylor Swift1717 has lots of movies. She has decided not to even make the first episode of her series "Out" because she honestly decided she didn't want to make it enough. She started a series called Icy Magic which is based off a crazy game she played in real with her cousin. Taylor Swft1717 says it was a fun game. Taylor wanted to finish the new series, but she didn't. On the day before Halloween she started her series called "The Follower". It is about Em and Grace who were normal girls until The Follower chose them as deadly targets. Kay, leader of Survivor Cats, decided to help them face The Follower. Again, Taylor got bored with this series because she made the episodes too long and everyone stopped watching it. Lately, she started the series Mother. It currently only has 1 view so far, and Taylor can tell it won't be popular. She doesn't like individual movies because she can never tell the story in one movie otherwise it is almost 10 minutes. She decided she is horrible at moviemaking and went on forum. Her next series was Hogwarts about 4 best friends who all got sorted into different houses. Only 2 episodes have been made, but she hopes she can finish this one. Looks Taylor Swift1717's looks are very unique and different. One day she's wearing a rainbow colored look, and the next she's wearing a black and blue outfit inspired by her good friend. Currently, her favorite look is "Harry Potter Mermaid Miss MSP Thing". She cannot decide between several looks, like Little Red, Awesomeness., Harry Potter, or Shatter Me. Lately she's been making lots of looks based on Harry Potter characters. So far she has Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and a random HP mermaid. Trivia *She has the same birthday as Rapunza #1 fan. *She has two best friends on MSP (sammiekatt and Rapunza #1 Fan) who have the same name in real life (Samantha). *She's on this wiki under the username of MSPCPMH * She has a blog which can be found here *She used to always accept friend requests, but one time she got really mad and deleted almost half of her friends. *Her real name is Sabrina * She likes a lot of different music artists, mostly boys and doesn't have 1 favorite. *She LOVES animation shopping, and has more than a 100. She used to call herself "Animation Queen". She and Rapunza #1 fan are competing to see who can buy more animations. *She plays Wizard 101 with the username Sabrina SkyWhisper *She knows quite a few MSP tricks, like how to get Pump, or any other Moviestar, into her movies. These tricks are patched, but only sometimes. *She wears glasses in real, and that is why she wears them on MSP. She's worn them ever since her first VIP, and when she isn't, she really pretends she cannot see. *She's on forum a lot, and sometimes ends with ~Push It. Push It Real Good ~ *Sometimes she gets tangled up in drama on purpose * She is obsessed with Harry Potter Gallery Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 2.59.08 PM.png|"Miss MSP Season 2" Harry Potter Mermaid Outfit Screen Shot 2015-01-12 at 5.26.59 PM.png MSPLilRed.png ShatterMe.png Taylor Swift1717 Artbook 3.png MSP-ToTheTopArtbooks.png Screen Shot 2015-01-06 at 4.53.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-06 at 4.54.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-06 at 4.55.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-06 at 4.55.19 PM.png Category:Level 23 Category:Moviestars Category:Female Category:US Category:VIP Category:Judge